Scars
by Ronja-R
Summary: Post-407. Blair sees the scars from Chuck's shooting for the first time.


I found this on my computer the other day. I wrote it a while ago and forgot to post it. It's based on me wondering what Blair thought and felt the first time she saw Chuck's scars after he got shot. It struck me as a bit weird that they never addressed it on the show.

* * *

><p>It had all happened so fast downstairs. One moment she had been in the middle of yet another crushing, hateful moment with Chuck and the next she had been passionately kissing him and finding herself lifted up on the piano. She hadn't cared about anything at that moment other than their hunger and desire. She was too damn tired of being at odds with him and way too hungry for his touch and his body. Also, since Nate in senior year Chuck had been the only man she'd slept with. They had broken up in April and now it was November. Seven months without sex had built up a hunger that could not be easily satiated. If anyone could it was him. She knew she could have gone out and found release sometime during those seven months but during the first months she hadn't had any desire for it with all her heartbreak and after that she had been way too concerned with her pride and dignity. Serena might be okay with walking around advertising her sexual desires but Blair fancied herself a lady, and a lady was in control of her urges. All of that had been forgotten the instant Chuck's lips were on hers and his hands trailed over her body. She needed this, she desired this. Their sex had been wild and frantic and fueled not only by passion but with the comfort and confidence that came from two lovers who knew each other's bodies so well that they didn't have to worry about the other one overstepping any boundaries or failing to pleasure the other.<p>

It had been over within minutes. Her legs had stayed locked around his waist and his face had been buried against her neck while they both panted heavily and tried to form any coherent thought. If their situation had been strained before it was a downright mess now. Sex was not a natural part of a situation where both parties pretended to hate one another. But Blair hadn't been concerned with any of that. The only thing that concerned her was the fact that she was nowhere near satisfied. Not that she hadn't gotten release but it had been over far too quickly and she needed more, much, much more to make up for the long months of nothing at all. More than that, she needed him. She wouldn't admit it if her life depended on it but it was the truth. She didn't want to fight with him anymore.

"Is that the best you can do?" she had panted once she regained the ability to speak.

He had responded by playfully biting her neck. Her words had been an invitation, not an insult, and she knew that he knew it.

A few minutes later they had been up in her room, tearing at each other's clothes. On the piano they had only removed what was absolutely necessary but now that their most immediate need had been sated they could take the time to get each other naked. Chuck grabbed her dress by the shoulders and forcefully pulled on them. The material turned out to be stronger than he had thought and didn't tear, making him curse loudly while he slid them down her arms instead. Blair unbuttoned his shirt quick as lightning, momentarily forgetting his bowtie before trying to pull it off him. Both half dressed he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air, her legs wrapping around him as he carried her to her bed and tossed her down, grabbing her dress to pull it over her hips and throw it on the floor. His pants, hastily buttoned again before they had gone up the stairs, were quickly pulled down for the second time in fifteen minutes and joined the dress on the floor. Blair sat up and made another effort to remove his shirt. She ran her hands in under the fabric and almost recoiled when she felt something she had never felt there before. On his left side, a scar, uneven and apparently sensitive as he drew back from her touch before leaning closer to her and putting one leg up on the bed with her.

"Shit" he mumbled, shimmying out of his shirt. "We should use a condom this time. You got any?"

She shook her head. She had been on the pill when they were dating and hadn't had the need for any condoms since they broke up. Then she remembered having stolen a few from Serena when they were in Paris, just in case something would happen with Louis.

"Nightstand" she told him.

He kissed her heatedly and let his hands roam all over her body before nodding at her to move up on the bed. She did and he followed, finding his familiar place on top of her. Foreplay continued for a few more minutes but then neither one of them were willing to wait any longer. He reached over to her nightstand, automatically aiming for the one on the side of the bed that had been hers when they had both slept in this bed, and rummaged through the drawer without looking. When he couldn't find what he was looking for he cursed and reluctantly tore his face away from her body to employ his eyesight in the search. Blair continued to caress him and felt another scar, this one on his back. Just then Chuck found what he was looking for and sat up on his knees to put it on. Blair let her eyes roam over his body but her excitement dimmed when she saw the scar on his abdomen. She had never liked scars and this one looked like it had been very painful to get it. She wondered why Chuck hadn't gotten it removed or made nicer looking.

She had completely forgotten that he would even have a scar but now that she saw it she couldn't help but picture him bleeding and in pain. It put a damper on her mood, to say the least. Chuck hadn't noticed, he was done putting the condom on and fell back on top of her, kissing her heatedly, but not hotly enough to make her shake the thoughts that had come over her. He groaned loudly in her ear and she imagined what he had sounded like groaning in pain. It made her very uneasy.

Blair knew all too well why Chuck had gotten shot in the first place. He had held on to the ring he had bought for her, the ring he probably didn't even think she would ever want to accept after what had happened that night when she arrived late to the Empire State Building. He had gotten shot for her, because of his feelings for her. It made her feel guilty.

Chuck noticed that her eagerness had disappeared and she was just going through the motions. He increased his efforts to please her but she knew she wouldn't cross the finish line this time. She could feel the scar on his body when his stomach pressed against her. It made it impossible to put the thoughts of what had happened from her mind. She hated the people who had shot him. Hated them with a burning passion. And she hated how she couldn't stop feeling bad for him and wondering what he had gone through after the mugging. She shouldn't feel bad for him. He had survived and he was an ass and he didn't deserve her sympathy or her concern. But she loved him.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm better than _this_ aren't I?" he asked with a worried frown.

"You're heavy" she complained. "You need to lose weight." She pushed him off and got up on her knees. "Come on Bass, put some real effort into it."

"I really hate you" he hissed.

"Not nearly as much as I hate you."

Their games continued, this time with her more focused. She couldn't see his scars and she couldn't feel them. For now she could put it all from her mind. But if he thought he would get to spoon with her afterward then he could think again. She would never be able to go to sleep tonight if she felt those scars against her own skin. He was lucky he couldn't see or touch the scars he had given her.

Just for tonight she wanted to forget about their scars, both his and hers. She just wanted to feel good. The way that only he could make her feel.

* * *

><p>So how was that? Let me know in a review =)<p> 


End file.
